The Wedding planner
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: (Alt) She's one of her best friend's top planners! Nothing could possibly go wrong! Oh wait...this is BEFORE she had to plan her ex boyfriend's wedding right? Cause if so, everybody should take cover.


**Hey guys! I'm back! Lately I've been developing this new story I'm 99.9% sure you'll love! Oh and by the way, Gabriella? Tell them the jingle I made.****  
**  
Gabriella: On It! (sing) I write these for you so go ahead and review! Please!

**Me: heh, that reminds me of the jingle. **

Gabriella: Yeah, me too. H-o-t-w-i-r-e!

_Both: Hotwire .com! *Laughing*_**Ok enough of us! Here it is! The Trailer! *Giggle* It is HIGHLY recommended to listen to Ariana Grande's "Problem" with this XD****  
**

* * *

**These are The H.e.a's**  
"Welcome to the H.e.a How can I help you today?" Gabriella said cheerfully as she tapped her pencil.

**Or The Happily Ever Afters.****  
****They're an association of wedding planners Their Mission is to make every single Wedding they get PERFECT.**

"OK Guys! This wedding must be perfect!" Gabriella clapped her hands to the crew

"Duh." Peyton rolled his eyes playfully as Zeke nodded

"HEY." Gabi snapped her fingers "Get to work!"

"On It Gabs!" Taylor got her clipboard dutifully

**Meet One of Their top planners Taylor Mckessie****  
**  
"Hi I'm Shayla Turner? I'm calling to see if you have an available wedding planner?" Shaylah's voice echoed through the phone.

"That would be me Miss. Turner!" Taylor smiled

**But when her Best friend gives her a familiar client...**

"This is our wedding planner sweetie!" Shaylah said to her fiancée

"Taylor?" Chad said immediately recognizing the planner

"Chad?" The young woman lifted her head from her paperwork

**She Might get more than what she bargained for.**

_*Switch to Taylor running into Gabriella's office*__  
_  
"Gabi!" the heeled clad girl screamed "WHY did you put me on to plan CHAD'S wedding?!"

"We're low on staff Tay I'm sorry! Just...Figure something out!" Gabriella said to Taylor

**Vanessa Hudgens****  
**

"Just. Stay away from Taylor ok? You made your choice a long time ago." Gabriella said icily to Chad

"I have no INTEREST! I'm engaged!" Chad exclaimed

(later)

"What do you mean the car broke down?!" Taylor cried in disbelief, hair soaked from the rain

"It just did." Chad said from underneath the smoking hood

"For once in your dumb life Chad can you just be where you BELONG?!" She screamed

"I am." Chad murmured

"Now we'll be late for rehearsal." Taylor gritted as she picked up her phone

"Where are you guys?" Gabriella sang annoyed at the tardiness

**Corbin Bleu****  
**"It's always oh Shaylah this!" Taylor sang during groom rehearsal as Chad rolled his eyes "and oh Chaddie that!"

"Shut up." Chad wrapped giggling Taylor in his arms, soon they realized the awkward position they were in.

"Um…" They said in unison

**Monique Coleman**

"Taylor! We are representing the company!" Gabriella cried as she rushed over to Taylor, pulling the black dress from her hand

"Black is for Funerals. And only the Bride wears white!" She said before Tay grabbed a white one

"But it's so SYMBOLIC to my feelings!" Taylor said as she reached for her black dress longingly

"Yeah and what are we wearing?" Zeke said as him and Peyton stepped out the dressing room

"DO I LOOK LIKE I MADE THIS UP!" Gabi laughed "You guys drive me crazy" she pointed covering her mouth and disappearing into the fitting room

**Featuring Nick Young-****  
**  
(HEY! **Oh! Sorry Derrick!**)

**Featuring Derrick Rose! And Etc.**

"I don't know what to do man." Chad said to his teammate sadly

"What do you think you should do?" he questioned

Chad grabbed Derrick by the shoulders and began to sake him "I DON'T KNO- oh wait. Now I do!"

"That's what I thought." Derrick said as his friend left the room

"Dude…It's like you have the magic touch!" Troy said in awe

**The Wedding Planner**

"If anyone objects in the union of this beautiful couple, please speak now." The Preacher said

Chad looked at Taylor who looked straight ahead, her bridesmaid dress and flowers clinging to her dutifully as tears threatened her eyes

_**Coming to A PC near you**_

* * *

**And viola! Its not as good as the story really is, but I'm on limited time so I put random parts in. it gets better. OOOOOH it gets better : ) As Gabi said guys! PLEASE-**

_Both:Re-VIIIIIIIIIEEEEEW! (Laugh)_

**No really, the reviews determine if I continue or not. So please Tell me what you think! And as ALWAYS, reviewers get shoutouts next chapter!I CHECK ****TOMORROW****. I love you all! Now I have to go talk to Derrick about the miscasting thing...**

I'm Not speaking to you!

**Ok Derrick? I'm sorry! At least I remembered!**

Go away! (Walks out)

***Sigh.* oh boy. Derrick! Come on D! (Follows him)**


End file.
